


My Little Soulmate

by please_stop_killing_dean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/please_stop_killing_dean/pseuds/please_stop_killing_dean
Summary: You'd always sucked at relationships, but meeting Castiel had changed that. But then you all went to kill the Devil, who told you an interesting fact about soulmates...namely, that you're his





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter and a few others will have some Castiel x reader focus, but the overall theme and endgame is Lucifer and reader being soulmates

You’d never been one for relationships, they just didn’t fit in with your life. A good casual hook up was much more your style. Dinner with a guy in one city, drinks with a girl in the next. You’d never seen the same person for more than two nights, until you met Castiel. You were Bobby Singer’s daughter, and you’d been hunting with Sam and Dean since you turned 18. The existence of angels had not entirely surprised you. Your whole life, doing what you do, you’d always believed that there had to be some higher power out there, otherwise what was the whole point in things? What had surprised you however, was that every angel you’d encountered had been a massive dick. After you’d met Cas, you’d just sat quietly, deep in thought until Dean pulled you out of it, snapping his fingers in your face.  
“What’s up kiddo?”  
“I just,” you sighed, “I thought they’d be, you know…”  
“Not huge assholes?” Dean supplied.  
You grimaced and nodded, and Sam snorted, and you’d all just gone on with your day.

The second time you met Cas he’d seemed just as cold, distant, and distracted as the first time, though it almost seemed like he wanted to care. You started praying to him from that night, just curious as to whether or not he’d answer. He never did, and yet you kept doing so anyway. Each and every night for weeks, you’d sat in your bed at whatever crappy motel you were staying at, crossed your legs, clasped your hands, and prayed. After the first few nights without replies, you grew to expect the silence. When you’d see Cas during the day, he’d give no indication that he’d even heard your prayers, and so you never mentioned it to him. Unknown to you, he did hear you. He’d await your prayers each night, receiving them with a smile, and it was not without regret that he didn’t answer. For a reason that was entirely beyond him, he wanted to comfort you, to tell you that everything would be okay, even though the logical part of his brain told him that nothing would be.

It was a Wednesday night, two months after the two of you first met, and Cas was sat waiting for your prayer. When he never received one, he began to grow worried, a feeling that was almost entirely unusual for him. It took only a second for him to make the decision to go to you, and when he arrived in your room he found you curled up on your bed, and heard the tears you’d been trying so hard to restrain. You didn’t seem to hear him arrive, and he hesitated, unsure as to whether or not he should make his presence known. But the sight of you so small and fragile made his heart ache in a way he didn’t know it could, and he found himself clearing his throat before he could stop himself. Your head snapped up, and your eyes locked with his, mouth dropping open.  
“C-Cas? Uh…why are you, I mean, what are you doing here?”  
You sat up, wiping the tears from your cheeks and nervously running a hand through your hair.  
And then Cas found himself stuck. How could he explain to you why here was there without letting you know that he’d been ignoring your prayers this whole time? He lowered his eyes as he answered you.  
“I hear your prayers. They make me…feel something, an ache. You wish for peace, for happiness, and it hurts me that I can’t give it to you.”  
He paused.  
“I didn’t hear you pray tonight.”  
All you managed to do for a few moments was stare. You weren’t entirely sure how you were feeling. He’d been ignoring you, but it was because he actually cared.  
“You have no idea how to act around us, around humans, do you?”  
His head and shoulders fell, and your heart sank. You climbed off your bed and by the time he’d lifted his head, you’d moved to stand in front of him. Hesitantly, you took his hand in yours, and your eyes flickered up to meet his.  
“I was crying tonight because it seemed like everything was lost, Cas. But you being here, hearing my prayers…I know now that there is still hope.”  
You smiled, and he smiled back, albeit tentatively. He looked down at your hand in his, and you were almost sure that you could see the weight lifting off him.

You weren’t exactly sure when you and _Cas became you and Cas_. For weeks after he appeared in your room, you would steal glances at each other, find every opportunity to touch each other, even things as simple as a brush of hands. Then one day, things just…changed. The glances weren’t stolen, they were outright and open, and the touches weren’t so simple. You’d hold hands in the car, lay together at night. The first time you kissed him, he nearly imploded. It was pure and innocent, and poor Cas clearly had no clue what to do. But you loved it all the same; it was just so _him_. You thought that maybe, just this once, things might work out for you. And Sam, Dean, and Bobby, though not entirely thrilled, couldn’t find it in themselves to be anything other than supportive. Which is why, the night before you all headed out to kill the devil, you found yourself curled up on his lap on the couch.

You didn’t sleep that night, too busy going over all the possible flaws of the plan in your head. Before the sun rose, you were sat out on the hood of the Impala, drinking your first beer of the day.  
“You know,” Dean called, walking up behind you, “you shouldn’t drink those so early. It’ll kill your liver.”  
You stared at him, one eyebrow raised, and laughed when he shrugged and reached into the box to grab one for himself.  
“This is the most dangerous thing we’ve ever done, Y/N. Sure I can’t convince you to stay behind? You know your dad doesn’t want you to go.”  
You shook your head, a smile fighting its way onto your face.  
“You know that’s never going to happen Dean, regardless of what dad wants.”  
“I know, kid. Figured it’d be worth a shot.”  
*  
Losing Ellen and Jo almost broke you. You and Jo had been close growing up, and losing her was like losing family. You followed Sam and Dean, disoriented and hardly aware of your surroundings. Dean looked back and saw you slowing, and turned back to grab you, nearly dragging you to the field where you knew the devil would be. You collapsed down onto the grass, and found yourself only able to watch on in horror as the Colt failed to do its job. Dean was sent crashing into a tree, and Sam, with a look back at you, went to his aid. Time seemed to catch up with you, and you gasped in a deep breath of cold air as you realised how monumentally screwed you all were. The sound, small though it was, drew Lucifer’s attention to you. You rolled over and stood up, ready to turn and run, but before you could blink he was there, and you just froze. He studied you, his eyes not giving you any indication of his next move, before his hand reached out towards you, stopping just before he touched your neck.  
“Your friends,” he glanced over at Sam and Dean, “I have reason to keep alive. But you?”  
He smiled, and the air, already cold, seemed to freeze into shards of ice around you.  
“You’re nothing.”  
His fingers stretched out a little more, and his hand closed around your throat, lifting you up off the ground. His touch burned like ice, and you struggled to catch your breath. You felt sparks, like pinpricks, starting as a tingle at your neck and quickly spreading. Dimly, you registered that that wasn’t normal when being choked, even if it was to the death. Before you had much longer to question it, you found yourself back on the grass, a very curious, very pissed off Lucifer staring down at you. He knelt beside you, and your hand automatically flew to your neck, and you inched backwards. His hand flew out to grab your wrist, and you once again felt the tingling sensation from before. Your eyes flew to his in shock, and you found a smirk already pulling at his mouth. He leant down and you felt his breath in your ear.  
“We are going to have so much fun,” he said, and trailed his fingers down your cheek.  
“My little soulmate.”  
His eyes met yours, just for a second, and something in them removed any doubts over his words, though you still weren’t entirely sure what he meant. He stood up and moved away, and as soon as your limbs unfroze, you scrambled over to where Sam and Dean crouched.  
“Why did he let you go?” Sam asked, pulling you in for hug.  
You hesitated. You weren’t even entirely sure what Lucifer’s words meant, and you didn’t want to give your family more to worry about. So you just shook your head. And Sam and Dean thought nothing more of it, especially when Cas appeared and zapped you away.

The second you arrived back at home, Bobby pulled you into a hug so frantic you almost laughed, but when you realised he was muttering ‘it could have been you’, you hugged him back, just as hard, and were pretty sure you left tear stains on his shoulder. When you pulled away, you hardly had time to catch your breath before Cas pulled you into him, and you just melted. Tears pricked at your cheeks once again, and you tried to make yourself relax. But the Devil’s words echoed in your head, going round and round, seemingly on an endless repeat.  
_My little soulmate._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, finally. It wouldn't have taken so long, except I was on holiday without my laptop for a week, which was annoying. So here's part two, I hope you enjoy.

Cas could tell something was wrong almost immediately. You were used to him not being the most perceptive of people, and yet the minute you were alone he asked what was upsetting you. You hesitated. There was no reason not to tell him, and you really did need answers, but…something told you that telling your boyfriend- could you call him that?- that his father had ‘destined’ you to be with someone else wouldn’t be a good idea. Cas may not be very expressive in his emotions, but you knew that even _he_ wouldn’t be able to just sit back and let this one go. And besides, it’s not like you’d be seeing the Devil on a daily basis; it may never come up again. Content that, for now at least, you didn’t have to worry, and knowing you could find answers in books of angel lore, you told Cas you were just grieving Ellen and Jo, and reached up with both arms to lace your fingers together behind his neck and draw him down to meet you in a kiss. He humoured you for a few moments before drawing back and taking your hands in his. You sighed and tried for a smile.

“Cas, I’m really okay, I promise.”

He still looked uncertain, and briefly you wondered if he’d search your mind for answers, but you dismissed the thought as quickly as it came, knowing that he wouldn’t break your trust in such a way. You stood up on your toes and once again met his lips in a kiss, and this time he didn’t pull away. His hands ghosted over your body, his touch so light that you wondered, for a moment, if he was touching you at all. He settled his hands at your waist, and you felt a wave of emotion when you realised that your angel still felt unsure as to how to touch you. You smiled against his lips, and your hand covered his as you pulled him towards the door leading to your bedroom. Once the door was closed you reached up to take off his tie, but his hands clasped yours, holding them still. You looked up at him in confusion and found a shy smile on his face, his eyes cast down at the floor before flickering up to meet yours.

“Let me take care of you,” he murmured, and your eyes fluttered shut as your breathing grew heavy. You found yourself nodding as he guided you back towards the bed. Any and all thoughts of Lucifer left your mind, and not for the first time, you found yourself wondering how you could be so lucky as to have an angel love you.

 

You drifted off to sleep that night in the arms of your angel, and found yourself content in a dream of a peaceful life with all those you loved. You were drinking a beer, and in the middle of laughing at one of Dean’s crappy jokes, when you felt everything shift.

“ _This_ is what you dream of?”

You spun around so fast your neck hurt, and you focused on the suddenly dark sky rather than looking at the source of the voice.

“You can’t just ignore me, you know.”

You blew out a deep breath of air before slowly and unwillingly meet the eyes of your intruder. It was then that you noticed the laughter and voices that had been filling your dreams had stopped, and a quick glance behind you confirmed that everyone had disappeared, and you were alone with the Devil.

“How are you in my dream?” you asked him, your voice steady despite your fear. He smiled, and it wasn’t sinister, and nor was it unkind, but it sent shivers right through you.

“I may be the devil, but I’m still an archangel. I have more power than you could imagine.”

“Okay, _why_ are you in my dream?”

His smile widened, and you couldn’t help automatically shrinking back.

“Surely you didn’t think I’d just let you be, my little soulmate?”

“Don’t call me that,” you snapped, “I don’t know what it even means, but I am sure as hell not _your_ anything.”

He was full on smirking by this point, and a sense of dread hit your stomach.

“You mean your playmate, Castiel, hasn’t told you?”

At your look of shock he waved a hand, dismissing your questions.

“Yes, I know all about the time you spend with my brother. Am I to assume, by your lack of knowledge, that you haven’t told him?”

“I figured if I didn’t talk about it, the whole thing would go away.”

You scowled, and continued, “unfortunately, here you are.”

He took a step towards you, and though you wanted to, you couldn’t seem to step back. He reached out and trailed his fingers down your cheek, and you flinched when you once again felt a burning under your skin at his touch, despite the coolness of his own skin.

“You will be mine,” he said, and the way it sounded felt less like speculation and more like he knew for certain. You opened your mouth to protest, but he placed one long, cold finger over your lips.

“I’d like to make you a deal,” he said, “and you’re going to want to listen.”

 

You were woken up by Cas shifting next to you, and you spent a few more moments with your eyes closed, savouring the feeling of nothingness. With a sigh, you sat up, trying hard to forget about the events that took place in your dream, and mostly, to forget about the all too enticing offer the Devil had made you. Cas noticed your frown, and brushed his thumb over your forehead. You leant into his touch, and a smile formed at your lips.

“Are you okay?”

His voice was low and rough from sleep, and you felt warmth at the thought that this was a side of him that was just for you.

“I’m okay, Castiel, I have you.”

He didn’t look convinced, but you quickly brushed your lips against his, and then climbed off the bed, picking up clothes from the chair you’d hung them over. You spared him another quick glance and a smile, before leaving the room and heading out to find some food.

It was as you were taking the third bite of a slice of toast that Dean announced that he and Sam were heading off on a case. You’d frowned and told him that of course you were going too, and when Dean still said no, you began to get irritated. Before a fight could start, Sam intervened.

“Y/N we need you here. Work with Bobby and Cas, keep researching. There must be something somewhere that’ll help us with Lucifer, and you need to find it.”

At the mention of Lucifer’s name you shivered, and you realised that maybe a day researching angel lore wouldn’t be the worst thing; it may give you a chance to read up on the whole soulmate thing.

The house was quiet after Sam and Dean left, as neither Cas nor your father were much for talking whilst working. The first few books you flicked through had nothing to help with either problem, and you began to wonder if soulmates existed at all, and if this was all a huge, rather confusing distraction made up by the Devil to divert your attention from killing him. It wasn’t until late afternoon, when the sky was beginning to darken and your eyes were growing heavy, that you realised there may be someone who could at least answer the question of whether or not it was real. You excused yourself from Cas and your dad, and made your way through the maze of cars outside, until you found a corner hidden away. You hesitated to call his number, but when you did, he picked up almost immediately. You took a deep breath before speaking.

“Chuck? Hey, it’s Y/N. I was wondering if I could ask you something, about me.”

When he told you that sure you could, but he may not have an answer, you went ahead.

“This is probably going to sound so crazy, but I was wondering if you’d seen anything about Lucifer...and me.”

There was silence on the other end for a moment, before he gave a hesitant reply.

“You mean about the soulmates thing?”

“Right, so you know. Does this mean...I mean I was wondering if...”

“You want to know if it’s true.” His voice sounded kind, sympathetic even, and that alone was enough of an answer.

“Yeah, it’s true Y/N. But as for what it means, I got nothing.”

You thanked him and hung up, worried that now the only way to find answers would be to ask Cas. You wandered back into the house, and made your way to the kitchen, picking up a new book to read as you made coffee. You placed the book on the counter and turned away, but a slight sound of rustling had you turning back. The book, previously closed, lay open at a page about two thirds of the way through. You glanced around the room, and upon confirming that no one was there, you reached out for the book and picked it up, eyes scanning the pages. Your heart jumped when you saw the word soulmate, and you set about reading the page fully.

_And so it was that God created each angel a human counterpart. This Soulmate, should they choose to accept their angel and become their mate, would become bound to them, both mentally and physically. The human would forsake their mortal life, and live a life of equal length to their mate. There would be nothing hidden between the two, and the mate would see the wings of their angel. Such a bond is eternal._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had zero motivation to write recently, and have been busy sorting out uni stuff, which is why this took a while, but tonight I suddenly felt really motivated, so I pretty much wrote all of this in the past few hours

Eternal bond? Becoming immortal? Honestly you kind of just wished you’d left it alone; you actually had more questions and fears now than before you read that passage. How could God have possibly believed you’d allow yourself to be bound in any way to the damn Devil? It would have seemed amusing if it had been happening to anyone else. As it was, you felt sick. You looked down to find your hands shaking, and you braced them on the counter to steady them. Cas chose that moment to walk into the kitchen, and you took a deep breath to steady your breathing, before giving Cas what you hope was a confident smile.

“Any word on taking down Lucifer?”

“Nothing,” Cas said, fixing you with a confused frown. “Are you okay?”

You slipped your arms inside his coat and wound them around his waist. Leaning up, you moved to briefly kiss his lips, but he tangled his hand in your hair and deepened the embrace. You tried to relax into it, to just take in the feeling of him, but not even he could distract you from your thoughts this time. He seemed to sense this, and pulled away from the kiss, the frown once again etched on his face.

“Tell me what’s wrong,” he asked, and you hesitated. You knew you needed help, and Cas was perhaps the only one who could give it. But…

“It’s nothing Cas, you don’t need to keep asking.” It came out sounding much harsher than you’d intended, and you immediately felt guilty when his face fell.

“I’m sorry, Cas,” you sighed, “I’m just worried about this whole Devil thing. I…I’m scared for Sam and Dean, that they’ll both end up saying Yes, you know?” You reached up and placed your hand on his cheek, and his eyes closed as he took a deep breath.

“You’ll let me know if something’s wrong?” he asked, and you nodded and smiled, ignoring the stab of guilt that shot through you. The sound of a throat being cleared in the doorway broke you out of the moment, and you stumbled back away from Cas. Bobby was watching you with an almost amused expression on his face, which turned serious once he knew he had your attention.

“Sam and Dean will be back soon, and I’ll be damned if we don’t have something to show them,” he said, and you followed him back to the pile of books, which seemed no smaller than when you started out this morning. You reached behind you for Cas’ hand, but found the space empty. You turned around, confused, and saw Cas standing back at the kitchen counter, a frown apparent on his face. When he noticed you staring he walked over to join you, but didn’t take your hand, and instead made his way straight to the pile of books, and picked up the top one to read. You’d opened your mouth, question ready on your tongue, when you realized that he’d been stood about exactly where you left the book of angel lore with the soulmates passage. Your mouth shut with an audible noise, and while Bobby looked up questioningly, Cas didn’t even blink. You looked back towards the kitchen. You were sure you’d closed the book after reading it, that you can’t have been stupid enough to leave it open for anyone to see, and yet… You tried to think of ways to get back in the kitchen without making it obvious to Cas what you were doing, but you couldn’t think of anything and so tried to edge backwards discreetly.

“Don’t bother.”

Cas’ voice was monotonous, and he hadn’t even lifted his head from his book.

“I just…I left my coffee…”

The excuse sounded weak even to you, and at this, Cas did lift his head, and for the first time there was a look of anger on his face directed at you.

“Cas, I…” you didn’t know what to say, didn’t know how much he had guessed. Bobby looked up in concern at the tone of your voice, and before you could turn to him, he was gone. Or rather, you were. Cas had brought you out to a remote area of what looked like the absolute middle of nowhere, and it looked like a storm was coming, though that may have been because of him.

“I’ve given you so many chances to talk to me, Y/N, and you just refuse to help yourself out.”

“I haven’t talked to you, Cas, because there’s nothing to talk about. Stop pushing!”

“Then what is this?” he asked, and the book appeared in his hand, open on the soulmates page. You hesitated, still wanting to keep this to yourself, but unsure of how much he’d already guessed.

“I was just reading the book. You know, like we’ve been doing all day? I guess I just got to that-”

“Stop lying to me!”

His voice was harsher than you’d ever heard it, and with the quiet location you were in, it seemed it deafening to your ears.

“What is it you think you know?” you asked him, silently praying he’d got it all wrong.

“What I _think,_ ” he said, “Is that you’ve been on edge since you met Lucifer. Each time we mention him, you dodge around the subject. And now this?” He held up the book for reference.

“You know what?” you said, “Fine! You want to know so bad, I’ll tell you. Just know that the reason I didn’t, is because it means so little to me that I didn’t think it’d ever matter.”

The dark skies seemed to clear with your words, as did Cas’ face. You took a deep breath and prepared for…well actually, you weren’t sure what his reaction would be, but you were preparing yourself for something.

“I think- I mean, I’m guessing you figured it out correct, Cas. We went to kill the Devil, and it all went to shit. But when he tried to kill me, it was like…there was a current flowing, like electricity, where his skin touched mine. He called me his soulmate, and to be perfectly honest, I had no clue what he was talking about. But he let me go, which was…weird. And then he visited my dream, but was still super sketchy on the details. That’s why I was reading the book. I needed answers.”

He looked confused once again, and you thought you knew why.

“I couldn’t tell you Cas, you know that.”

When he began to protest you cut him off.

“Can you honestly tell me that you’d have sat down and had a calm discussion about this with me?”

He sighed and fell silent, knowing that you were right.

“And…” you hesitated, “there’s something else you should know. When he came into my dream, he offered me a deal…”

 

Cas had been silent since you’d arrived back home. In fact, he hadn’t spoken at all since you’d finished talking, just zapped you back and sank down into the couch. You made yourself busy, heating up food for Sam and Dean, who were nearly back, and tidying up the mess of books around the room, trying to bring back some semblance of order. Bobby had asked both you and Cas where you’d been, and hadn’t received and answer from either of you. The sound of the Impala pulling up outside was a welcome noise, and you went to check on the food, knowing they’d be hungry after the long drive. They walked into the house actually smiling for once, still laughing at some joke you’d probably never hear.

“The hunt was a success, thanks for asking,” Dean said, and you rolled your eyes, opening your mouth to say that he didn’t give anyone a chance to ask. Naturally, Cas got there first, only he didn’t joke with Dean about the hunt, and instead chose to-

“Y/N knows how to stop the apocalypse.”

You, along with the rest of your family, turned to Cas in shock, though you for a different reason; you couldn’t believe he’d just started with that.

“Only,” he continued, “she knows we’d never let her.”

“What the hell are you talking about, Cas?” Dean asked. Cas just gestured to you, and you internally cursed him for just making you do it like this.

“I know something the Devil wants more than the apocalypse. Something that, if we give it to him, would get him to completely back off, and just…disappear.”

“Great, that’s perfect! So we just need to get this mystery item…” Dean sounded enthusiastic, but Sam cut him off.  
“What could Lucifer possibly want more than this apocalypse?”

You took a deep breath.

“Me. He wants me.”

 

The room fell silent, and then everyone started talking at once. Bobby telling you there’s no way in hell that would ever happen. Dean asking why, and Sam asking how you even knew this. You started finding it difficult to breathe, and looked to Cas for help.

“Y/N is Lucifer’s soulmate.”

“Soulmate?” three voices chorused at once, followed by a “what the hell does that even mean?” from your dad. Three confused faces looked at you for answers, but you didn’t know what to say.  
“I nominate Castiel to provide answers,” you said, “given that he’s clearly so keen on sharing today.”

When Cas turned to look at you, his stare was cold and his eyes hard, and you found yourself taking a step back. He turned back towards the others, and told them what you’d said to him not even an hour ago. You found yourself walking around the house aimlessly, just desperate to avoid the looks you’d be receiving from your family. When you heard Dean calling you, you steadied your breathing before walking back into the room, and were met by faces that held a mixture of pity and confusion.

“So there you have it,” you said. “I can stop all of this, the apocalypse, right now.”

“Are you insane?” Bobby yelled. “No way in hell am I letting you do this.”

“Don’t worry, Bobby. She’s not going anywhere,” Dean said, and you’d never seen him glare at you the way he did right then. You started to protest, but he got there first.

“We _will_ lock you in the panic room, don’t you doubt that.”

You nodded in defeat, and honestly you were kind of thankful. You had no desire to give up your life and be some _plaything_ or _experiment_ for the Devil. In fact, the idea terrified you more than the actual apocalypse. But you knew you’d give yourself up to save to world, you couldn’t be that selfish. But, if you were locked up and had no way to do so? Well, that was hardly your fault.

 

The room fell into an uneasy silence, broken by Bobby announcing he was off to bed. You figured that was a good idea, and started making your way to your own room before realising that Cas wasn’t following. You turned back around, and saw him watching you leave.

“You coming?” you asked, and he hesitated.

“I didn’t think you’d want me to,” he said, “because of our fight earlier.”

You shook your head and sighed.

“I’m still pretty mad, Cas. But… I’m tired and I’m more than a little bit freaking out. And I need you with me right now.”

For a moment he didn’t move, and you began to think he wasn’t going to come. But he stood up and moved to take your hand, and relief flooded through you. You both walked in silence to your room, and still neither of you spoke as you settled into bed. But as you felt the first tear run down your cheek, he pulled you into his arms, because he knew, he _always knew_ when you needed to be held. He kept you close against him and ran his fingers through your hair, and you fell asleep to his voice telling you “It’s okay, it’ll all be okay.”


	4. A/N

I know it's been a long time since I uploaded, and I promise, there will be another chapter coming at some time, I've just been so busy these last few months trying to get used to university whilst also focusing on my novel, that I haven't had much spare time. So don't give up on this fic, because more will be coming, I'm just unsure as to when.


End file.
